


Podfic: Transference by iamtheenemy (Steph)

by jumpsoap_podfics (jumpsoap)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 years of repression, American Accent, Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Body Swap, Getting Together, It's that guy over there, M/M, Messing with the imaginary science and/or magic of body swapping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soundcloud, Umm it's not me that wants to bang you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpsoap/pseuds/jumpsoap_podfics
Summary: There was always a low level hum of attraction and lust in the air when Crowley was around. In fact, Aziraphale couldn’t recall a single time, after their first meeting on the wall, when he hadn’t watched Crowley dazzle and transfix every poor human that they encountered. He’d even seen Eve give him the eye when he was in his human form, back in the day, and she’d been with child at the time.Aziraphale couldn’t blame them for falling victim to Crowley’s considerable wiles. He was a demon, after all. Tempting was in the job description. Plus, he’d clearly designed his human form to be utterly irresistible to all humans, from his eye-catching hair down to his stylish clothing. It was overkill, if you asked Aziraphale. But then, he supposed, overkill wasn’t really a thing with demons.Aziraphale would win a gold medal in Mental Gymnastics.(Written by iamtheenemy (Steph). Music is Mozart's "Concerto for Flute and Harp in C Major" performed by Alexander Murray and Ann Yeung.)





	Podfic: Transference by iamtheenemy (Steph)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Transference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835206) by [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy). 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to iamtheenemy for writing this and allowing me to record it! And to [fizzybiscuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzybiscuits) for recommending it!
> 
> Reupload 09/13/2019: Now with a blooper around 8:50 properly cut (8


End file.
